The New Girl
by QuinnStabler
Summary: Follow the story of a version of Elliot Stabler that's never been married and has no children. Olivia is still his partner and best friend. I am introducing a new ADA, Quinn Donnelly, who works alongside Alex and Casey. This is a story of love, suspense, terror, and friendships that see them through it all.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I never pictured E/O together so this isn't about them romantically... It's better. Elliot was never married and has no children. I am introducing a new character, Quinn Donnelly, daughter of Judge Donnelley. Quinn is an ADA alongside Alex and Casey and she could best be described as sophisticated and feisty. Quinn, Olivia, Alex, and Casey have a powerful friendship. To give you a visual she's very petite standing only 5'3 with long thick shinny dark hair, and brown eyes. Also, E/O have a Tahoe instead of that ugly brown car.

Disclaimer: The original cast belongs to Dick Wolf. The only one that belongs to me is Quinn Donnelly.

Please give as much feedback as possible! Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter1: Introductions

A chilly fall morning outside the apartment of Detective Olivia Benson her partner Elliot Stabler is waiting impatiently for her to come out. After a few taps on the horn Olivia emerges looking as stunning as ever as she climbs into their patrol car, a black chevy Tahoe.

Before she can apologize for her tardiness Elliot hands her a cup of coffee and reminds her of their meeting with Caption Cragen.

"El, I completely forgot. After the long hours from our last case I'm not sure I'll ever feel rested again."

Elliot replies, "I know what you mean, no one tells you insomnia is part of the job description."

Approximately half an hour later they pull into the station and rush upstairs to find the familiar faces of Caption Cragen, Finn, and Munch waiting on them.

"Elliot and Olivia I understand you're exhausted we all are but try to be here on time. I'll make an exception for you this once but let's not make a habit of it."

"Yes sir Captain," they said in unison.

As Cragen begins the meeting in walks a petite, immaculately dressed lady who appears to be in her mid-thirties and all eyes focus on her.

As Cragen clears his throat to regain their attention he says, "first I would like to introduce all of you to our new ADA Quinn Donnelly. She will be working alongside Alex and Casey but she's spending this week with us to familiarize herself with what we do here at SVU. Quinn, I'll give you the floor."

"Hello everyone I'm Quinn Donnelly and I've recently been transferred here from my office in D.C. I'm looking forward to getting to know and work with each of you. It's my hope to help in any way possible and do my part to get as many lowlifes off the street as we can. I'm here to learn and will follow your lead."

Cragen steps to the front again. "We may be facing a situation, Mike Dawson, one of the perps Elliot and Olivia collared a few years ago has been granted parole and is being released later today. Dawson was always a hot head and one of the sickest individuals I've ever had the pleasure of seeing put away. He brutally raped and terrorized close to thirty women. He should've been in for life but coming from such an affluent family it was just a matter of time before he was back out on the streets." "Benson, Stabler I want you two to be especially careful. He made a lot of threats towards each of you. He has plenty of resources and after two years in Rikers I'm sure he's made dangerous connections. Because this story was so publicized he even has a fan following. He's a real modern day Ted Bundy. I've heard from some informants he's talking about settling the score with you Elliot so keep that in mind."

Elliot smirks and says "no worries here cap. If he makes one wrong move or so much as Jaywalks I'm hauling his ass in."

"Keep eyes on him but don't get too close until he crosses the line. I don't need the commissioner breathing down my neck over a harassment suit."

Olivia, knowing how Elliot can be when threatened reassures Caption Cragen that they will follow procedure.

"Thanks Liv, I believe that coming from you."

"Ok people let's wrap this up and get on with the day. Munch and Finn I need you to finish up the paperwork from your last case and have it on my desk by the end of the day. Olivia, you're due in court at 9:30. Elliot, will you show Quinn around and give her a rundown of what goes on around here?"

With a mischievous smile Elliot looks at Quinn and back to Cragen and says "sure thing cap, it will be my pleasure."

Elliot couldn't hide his happiness with this assignment. Especially after he's hears Munch and Finn mumbling about the unfairness of Elliot playing tour guide to the gorgeous ADA while they are under a mountain of paper work.

"Man, Elliot gets all the good work around here." Finn grumbled to Munch.

"Aww don't be so sad my friend I'm sure Cragen would've picked you if you had Elliot's ,ahem, people skills. He doesn't want your ugly mug scaring her off."

"What's say we just work quietly today?" Finn said.

"Fine with me but you'll miss hearing how the government is using our tax dollars to fund satellites to see inside our homes."

With relief Finn replies "Not hearing that story is the best news I've heard all week."

Elliot smiles and waves at Munch and Finn. "I'm headed to show Miss Donnelly around, if you need anything, well just don't need anything. Back in a bit."

Elliot asks Quinn if she's ready and she looks up at him and tells him to lead the way.

Elliot places a hand on the middle of her back that gives her chills and points her towards the interrogation rooms. "Ladies first."

Elliot pauses for a moment and watches her walk he can almost see her confidence and he can't help but notice an ass that's just a bit large for her small frame.

Finn notices Elliot's face and says "man you better go on before she turns back and sees you standing in your own drool."

Snapping out of it Elliot quickly catches up to her as some uniforms are bringing out shackled transports headed for the tombs.

As they noticed Quinn they begin to make whistling noises and one even seemed to be growling. One of the uniforms told them to keep it quiet and Elliot noticed despite their shackles they were reaching towards her. He hated they were passing them in such a cramped hallway but he made sure to position himself right beside of her stretching an arm across her chest for added protection.

Quinn barely took notice of the prisoners she immediately knew Elliot was someone who made her feel safe and Elliot immediately knew she was someone he wanted to protect.

Please give feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting To Know Each Other

Olivia returns from court to find Munch and Finn right where they were when she left.

"How's the paperwork going guys?"

Finn just shakes his head "Baby girl, you don't want to know."

Smiling, Olivia playfully nudges Munch. "Have you seen my partner?" "I'm exhausted and if he's in the cribs sleeping I'm going to...

Munch cuts her off "Liv, if he's up there I doubt it's for sleep."

Munch and Finn let out a laugh.

Olivia looks confused.

Finn chimes in "Baby girl your partner was assigned to showing the new ADA around and he's been taking that job seriously all morning."

"What's she like?" Did you guys get a chance to talk to her?" Olivia questioned. "I can't believe Cragen sent her off on her first day here with Elliot without a warning."

"Uh-hum, I can assure all of you that Stabler won't be pulling any of his usual stunts with this one." Cragen stated.

"I don't know Cap, I haven't seem him miss yet. He's quite the ladies man. I'm just glad he and Olivia decided early on to draw the line at partners."

"Munch, I don't see the daughter of Judge Donnelly being phased by any of Stabler's one liners." Cragen reiterated.

Munch, Finn, and Olivia all looked shocked. Knowing her last name they hadn't put it together that she could be related to Judge Donnelly.

"Bahahaha" Olivia couldn't contain her laughter. "Does Elliot know?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Cap, that's too funny. My partners ego is going to need a vest after being shot down like that."

Finn, also laughing, says "I wish I could be there to see that smug look come off his face."

Munch, always looking for the conspiracy, says "Cap, I smell a rat. You set him up didn't you?"

Cragen just smiles and says "maybe Stabler will focus more on his paperwork now." As he walks back to his office.

Meanwhile Elliot decides to show Quinn the roof.

Elliot tells her this is where they go to clear their heads or in his case keep from bashing in the face of a perp who sees nothing wrong with assaulting women or harming children.

"So, what do you think so far?" Elliot asks her.

"I think it's everything Alex and Casey said it would be and I know it will be difficult but I'm ready."

"I'm glad, we go through a lot of ADA's around here."

"Well Detective Stabler, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I guess you and Alex and Casey hit it off quickly."

"Actually, we all attended law school together and hit it off long ago. I couldn't have made it through without them."

"I'm guessing you've met my mother, Judge Elizabeth Donnelly?"

"Wait, no. You're Judge Donnelly's daughter?"

"Yes." "I can tell by that look on your face you know her well Detective Stabler."

"I do. She's one tough lady."

"Hahaha that's certainly one way of putting it." "Don't get me wrong I both love and admire my mother but she can be incredibly overbearing at times." "She's the only one who didn't want me to take this job she's afraid I can't handle it."

"Well you'll just have to show her." "My partner Olivia and I will show you the ropes and you'll get the hang of this side of things in no time."

"Thank you. I'm really looking forward to getting to know Detective Benson. I keep hearing amazing things about her."

"Are you ready to head back in?" Stabler asked "Liv should be back by now."

"Yes, I'm ready." "Thank you again for this morning Detective Stabler."

"You're very welcome. I can honestly say I've enjoyed myself and call me Elliot."

"Ok Elliot and you can call me Quinn."

Back in the squad room:

Munch and Finn are having lunch at their desks. Elliot introduces Quinn to Olivia and Olivia briefly tells them about her morning in court.

Elliot grabs his jacket and asks Quinn if she would like to join him and Olivia for lunch.

"I actually have plans to meet Alex and Casey and have instructions from them to bring Detective Benson with me." What do you say Olivia, girls only lunch?"

"I say I'm in. Just let me get my coat."

Elliot faking hurt feelings says "Liv, I can't believe your leaving me here with these two."

"Sorry El, you're on your own." "Maybe you could get an early start on our paperwork."

Olivia and Quinn exit the squad room laughing. Elliot was actually glad to she Olivia spending time with Quinn he was anxious to get his partners opinion of her.

Please keep reviewing! I will update quickly and things will speed up in chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: Olivia, Quinn, Alex, and Casey had an amazing time at lunch. You would've thought they'd know each other forever the way they laughed and shared stories. Olivia was amazed how comfortable she was especially since she was always the girl who hung out with the guys. These women were different than most and for the first time in years Olivia laughed until her side hurt.

Back at the station:

"That must've been some lunch if you ladies are still laughing" Elliot stated.

"It really was and we're still laughing because we were talking about you El." Olivia quipped.

"Well, I couldn't imagine four beautiful women having lunch and not talking about me." Elliot said with a mischievous grin.

Quinn was now sitting down with Munch and Finn and Elliot couldn't seem to avert his eyes from her.

"We aren't getting any work done today are we?" Olivia asked.

"Oh huh what? Yeah I was just...

"El, I see what you were just and do you really think that's a good idea?" "She's new to the city, to this job, and she's Judge Donnelly's daughter."

"I know but there's just something about her." Elliot said.

"You say there's something about all of the women you date and then break up with and for months I'm stuck fielding calls and running them out of the station. I actually like her and she'll be working here. El she won't just go away like the rest." Olivia reminded him.

"I'm glad you like her because I couldn't imagine wanting her to go away. What did you think about her?"

"You know it's strange with her looks and background you wouldn't think she'd be so friendly but she is and incredibly funny and down to earth. She's not been jaded by this job yet. She's the gorgeous girl next door that doesn't know it." Olivia said.

Olivia could tell her partner was falling for Quinn and while she liked Quinn she couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy as he looked at her and gushed. She'd never seen him this way before. Olivia had always wondered what it would be like if she an Elliot weren't partners. Would she have been someone he loved or just dated and left. He had always flirted with her and she felt like he could see right through her and knew it drove her crazy. Oh, well in another life she thought.

Cragen enters:

"We've got a vic that needs interviewing over at Mercy Hospital. She's a twenty year old college student who claims she was attacked after an off campus party last night."

"Elliot you take this one and since Olivia is busy take Quinn with you. She needs to get used to the hardest part... The victims."

"Munch is great at his job but once he gets started on his conspiracy theories he won't stop."

"It's fine, I actually found his stories entertaining." Quinn said.

"They are, the first fifty times." Elliot said. "Don't worry you'll hear them all soon enough."

After Elliot opens the Tahoe's door for her Quinn smiles and asks him if he's always such a gentleman.

"Not usually but since you're only five feet tall I thought you may need some help." He joked, smiling back at her.

"Funny Stabler. I'll have you know I'm five three... and a half." Quinn stated glaring at him.

They arrive at the hospital and a nurse directs them to the room of twenty year old Becca Bishop. Elliot warns Quinn that the victims can break your heart and advises her to take a breath before entering.

Once inside the hospital room they see a petit blond sitting on the bed covered in scratches and bruises. Her face red and swollen. Quinn's heart sank.

Elliot introduced himself and Quinn and approached her slowly and began to question her about the events of the previous nights. The closer he got the more agitated she became. Noticing this, he stopped and asked if he could speak to her from there. She agreed.

"Ok," Elliot said to a shaken Becca. "We're here to help so just start from the beginning and tell us what happened."

Becca tells a story of leaving a party and a short walk back to campus. She was almost there when a suv pulled up and...

She became to upset to continue.

Quinn stepped closer thinking she may need a female to comfort her.

"Becca, may I sit with you?" Quinn asked softly.

Without looking up, Becca shakes her head yes and Quinn slowly sits beside her and places a her hand on Beccas shaking one.

"Becca I am so sorry this happened to you. We're here and you're safe now." Detective Stabler will do everything he can to find the person who hurt you and my office will step in and put him away for a very long time."

"You go ahead and cry and I'll stay beside you." "We'll start when you're ready."

Elliot watched as the woman who had been impressing and surprising him all day did it again. Olivia was the only other person he'd ever seen relate to a victim like this.

Becca wiped her tears and began speaking again.

Elliot and Quinn listened as she spoke about being abducted, taken to an unknown warehouse location, beaten, and raped.

Becca looked up at Elliot and asked "Did you say your last name was Stabler?"

"Yes." "Detective Elliot Stabler with Manhattan SVU." He said.

"I think I have something for you." Becca told him.

Elliot and Quinn shared a confused glance.

"It's a piece of paper. He put it in my coat pocket and said there would be an ambulance arriving soon to take me to the hospital and to make sure I got this to Detective Stabler." "He said he would be watching and he kept my license and said if I didn't do as instructed he would come back and kill me like the others."

"Ok Becca I'll take that." You get some rest and I'm going to call and have an officer stationed outside your room. Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"No, thank you though." "My sister is on her way and I'll be staying with her for now." Becca told him.

"Here's my card if you think of anything else you can call that number anytime." "We'll be in touch." Elliot told her.

Standing in the hall Elliot and Quinn look at the letter and their eyes widen as they read the words...

Detective Stabler,

You played with my life and now it's my turn to play with yours.

I've killed before and I'll kill more.

You'll count their bodies one by one until I'm done.

I'll hear them scream and watch them cry can you save them before they die?

What will you do when one of them belongs to you?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Back at the station:

Captain Cragen, Elliot, Olivia, Quinn are going over the letter.

"Elliot, Olivia I want you off this case." Cragen said sternly.

"Come on Cap, you know no one will catch this bastard as quick as me and Olivia."

"I agree with Elliot, we can get him."

"Look we'll have uniforms outside our apartments, we'll keep in constant contact, and we'll run everything by you first." Olivia said.

"Alright Olivia, against my better judgment I'm giving you and Stabler the go ahead. Don't make me regret it." Cragen said. "Now get out of here and get some rest. I'll see all of you in the morning."

"You got it Cap." Said Elliot.

Elliot and Olivia exit the office.

"Quinn, Cragen called, how is it going?" "I'm hoping we'll see you back tomorrow."

"Really well. Everyone here has been quite helpful and informative." "I will definitely be back in the morning."

"I chose this career so I could make a difference and I feel I can do that here." "Thank you for everything Captain Cragen."

After Quinn exits Cragen's office she sees Elliot wearing is black leather coat and leaned on his desk with his arms folded. He looked up at her with a smile and she could tell he'd been waiting on her.

"Hey Quinn, I know it's been a long day so I thought I'd stick around and see if you needed a ride or would like to grab dinner."

"Mr. Stabler, I am starving and I graciously accept." Quinn said in her sassiest tone.

Elliot and Quinn are seated at a bar top table as the waitress brings over a bottled beer for Elliot and a large draft for Quinn.

Elliot's tells Quinn he's surprised at her choice of beverage and didn't see her as a beer drinker.

"I didn't think princesses drank draft."

Quinn informs him there's a lot about her that will surprise him. Then she politely asks the waitress for a straw.

"HAha, you're drinking your beer through a straw?" Elliot asked playfully making fun of her.

"Why yes I am Detective Stabler." "As a spoiled princess I'm required to keep it classy." She shot back.

"Not only do I drink beer I've also been known to shoot tequila, eat hot wings and kick ass at a game of darts."

Elliot, even more interested now, loved seeing the girl next door coming out of her. He was imagining her as the bell of the ball one night and throwing on jeans and a sweatshirt catching a baseball game the next day.

"Well Miss Donnelly, I'll admit I'm liking you more and more."

Glaring at him Quinn says "Mr. Stabler I'm still waiting on my jury to come back about you."

"Alright, well how about those hot wings while we wait?" Elliot suggested.

"Sounds yummy." She answered.

After an evening of food, drinks, and banter Elliot drives her home and walks her to the door of her brownstone. He leans in for a kiss.

"Not so fast Stabler. I'm still waiting for my jury and unfortunately there's been a lot of evidence against you."

"Well ADA Donnelly, maybe you could rehabilitate me."

"We'll see about that one Stabler, you seem like a lot of trouble."

"And you Miss Donnelly, seem like a lot of work. Luckily for you I'm up for the challenge and I'll be wanting a rematch from our earlier game."

Elliot tells her he'll see her tomorrow and watches as she walks inside.

Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't the only one watching.

Walking back to his SUV he couldn't help but think how different it felt being with her. He wanted more from her than anyone he'd ever been out with. Elliot was a hard-ass but she was bringing out another side of him.

A/N will update soon! Please keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Quinn stops by the office she will be sharing with Alex and Casey before heading to the 1-6.

"Good morning ladies!" Quinn says cheerfully.

Alex and Casey look at each other and then at Quinn.

"What has you in such a good mood this morning?" Alex asks.

"I'll bet I could guess," Casey interjects.

"Can't I just be in a good mood?" Quinn asks.

Alex looks up and says, "In this city, and this early in the morning, and with this job? No. You can't."

Casey smiling says "I bet I know why she's so happy." "I talked to Liv this morning and she said Elliot was extra cheerful also and mentioned you two were together last night."

"Quinn you didn't," Alex said.

Alex had always treated Quinn like a little sister who needed her guidance.

Quinn loved Alex and always looked up to her. When they were in law school Quinn thought how happy her mother would be if she were more like Alex.

Quinn meeting Alex's judgmental gaze said, "no I, we didn't." "We did have dinner but nothing else."

"Elliot is good man and yes, I enjoyed my time with him."

"Quinn, I just want you to be careful. As I'm sure you already know, Elliot Stabler has quite the reputation and I don't want to see you get hurt." Alex said.

"I know, I know. I don't see that side of him though." "He's been nothing but a gentleman." Quinn said.

"Quinn, what will Elizabeth say?" "You know she isn't going to like this." Alex stated.

"Alex you are the only one who cares what my mother would have to say about my personal life."

Casey chimed in, "Quinn you and Elliot definitely have my blessing." "They certainly don't come any hotter than Elliot Stabler." "The only condition is that you have to give me details, lots of details, and the dirtier the better."

"Casey, don't encourage her. She's already behaving like a school girl."

"Sorry Alex, I'm with Quinn on this one." In fact I'm jealous. I haven't even had a bad date in the past six months." "Besides, I think there may be more to Elliot." "We've all seen how he is with Olivia, respectful, protective, honest. Aside from his temper with defendants she's never had a bad word to say."

"Ok, Ok. I'm not saying he's bad per-say, just possibly bad for Quinn." Alex said.

"I'm standing right here, ladies." "If you're going to talk about me like I'm not here at least wait until I'm not." Quinn said giving them a smile as she grabbed some files and headed out the door." "Oh, are we still on for this Friday?"

They all had plans to attend a new club. Quinn and Casey were more excited than workaholic Alex but she always enjoyed her time with them.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Do either of you mind if I invite Olivia?" Casey asked.

"Of course not," said Alex. "Olivia is always welcome."

"No objections from me." Quinn said

Quinn leaves for the station house and Alex and Casey aren't far behind her since they were due in court.

Sitting outside their office building is none other than Mike Dawson. After seeing Elliot with Quinn he thought he would familiarize himself with her routine. He watched her exit and started to follow her until he saw ADA Alex Cabot come out. She was the one who had prosecuted him and she was also on list. So his focus shifted.

Mike watched her for the next few days and by weeks end he knew where she worked, where she lived, what she had for lunch.

Fast forward to Friday evening Quinn, Olivia, and Casey were all at Alex's getting ready for their night out.

"I'm so excited!" Quinn exclaimed. "I need this." "Time with the loveliest ladies I know."

"Me too," thanks so much for inviting me." Olivia said.

"We always invite you Liv, and we're glad you're saying yes." Casey said.

"I know and I'll be better. I'm just more used to grabbing beers with the guys or being too tired to think most nights and to be honest you all are the only females I've ever felt comfortable around." Olivia admitted.

"Olivia you're one of our best friends and if you ever feel any less than completely comfortable all you have to do is tell us." Alex assured her.

"Ok ladies, time to go before we all start hugging and crying and I spent way too much time on my makeup for that" Quinn told them.

They all looked stunning. Alex was wearing white wide leg dress slacks with a silver top that closed around her neck leaving the top half of her back exposed.

Casey wore black fitted dress pants with a loose purple short sleeved top that hung a bit over her pants.

Olivia had on a stunning red dress that stopped just above her knees.

Quinn was in a classic little black dress which looked amazing.

Sitting outside of Alex's apartment was Mike Dawson. The only one he didn't recognize was Casey. He could feel his mouth watering. With-in his grasp was the smart mouth detective who helped interrogate him for ten hours, the prosecutor who acted as though he should get the needle over some whores, and the new girl that he was sure was his ticket to getting even with Elliot. It was all he could do to remain in his car. This would be better than he first expected. He had plans for each of them and it would be unlike anything he'd done before. This/they would be his masterpiece.

A/N Please keep reviewing. It's only going to get better.


End file.
